poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Clip (Luffy and his crew saw Ryan-Xehanort)
Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer saw Ace and Sabo. Nami saw Bell-mère and Nojiko. Zoro saw his friend Kuina and his Teacher Koshiro Sanji saw Zeff. Usopp saw his Father, Yassop and his friends, Kaya. Robin saw her Mother, Nico Olvia and and her friend Saul. Chopper saw Dr Hiluluk and Dr Kureha. Franky saw his Brother Iceberg and his friend Tom. Brook saw Laboon and Yorki Luffy: Ace! Guys! Ace: Luffy? Can you see me? Luffy: Yeah, even my Crew's Friends. Nami: Belle-mère! Nojiko! Zoro: Kuina!! And my Teacher, Koshiro! Luffy: And their friends are here with you! Ace: What! Your crews are here? And so does their friends? Where are they? Luffy: What's wrong with you, Ace? Ace: Where are we? Luffy: We're in Marineford. Our home. Ace: Marineford? The World is Doomed? Nami: Yes. But what's wrong with you? How do we know you're Ace? Chopper: Or Darkness playing tricks on us. They look at their friends Luffy: Sabo? Nami: Bell-mère? Nojiko? Zoro: Kuina? Koshiro? Sanji: Zeff? Usopp: Dad? Kaya? Chopper: Hiluluk? Kureha? Robin: Mother? Saul? Franky: Iceberg? Tom? Brook: Laboon? Yorki? Why don't you say something? Ace: Luffy, I promise you that this the real me. Luffy: Ace... Ace: You're using the name, Ace. That's means you're seeing me the way that you remember me. But your hearts is just painting the picture that it so wants to see. The real me is lost in Shadows. Luffy: Then you're here, trapped in the realm of darkness. Ace: No. My heart has ties to the darkness. That must be why we can talk. But I can't see anything, Luffy. If you're saying Sabo was there, then he's like me. An Illusion created from your heart. And you said, your crew were there with you. Then their just like you, the way that they remember their friend's. Luffy: Okay, so does that mean you're alive here somewhere? Ace: I guess. Luffy: And I hope we'll see each other again. But, how did you find me? Ace: I look here, and heard you in the Darkness. Luffy: Right, but why does your heart have... tied to the Darkness? What do you mean "lost in Shadow"? Ace: Forget about me, Luffy. Listen. Someone is trying to track you and your crew down. Luffy: Who? Our enemies? Ace: Not the Marines? Or someone else. But that Person is going to hunt you and your crew down. Luffy: Don't worry, they won't find us here. He and his crew look at their friends again Luffy: And we all know why they didn't talk to us, is because our world is gone. Even their Hearts. Then they Disappeared and then Ace is fading Ace: Oh no. I can't hold it much longer! Then he's gone and then a Person has take his place ???: Are... Are you and your crew one of the gaurdians of light? Luffy: Yes. gasp and saw Ryan with white hair and yellow eyes Luffy: Who are you? For real. Ryan-Xehanort: You don't know? My name is... Then Ace stop him Ace: Luffy! Get away from him and run! Luffy: Ace! Ace: The Boy messed up. Xehanort is an ally of Ryvine Sparkle. Now, he's using this hero so you'll tell him if you and your crew are the guardians of light! Ryan-Xehanort: Silence! Ace: I won't let you get him! Luffy! You and your Crew got to... Then he grab his Face Ryan-Xehanort: Why do you struggle like Terra, pirate? Luffy: Ace! Then a Giant Hand just grab the Strawhat Crew Ace: Luffy! Ryan-Xehanort: Now you and your brother's crew can be one with the darkness! Ace: This... got.... to....STOOOOOPPPPP!!!!!! He unleashed his Fire Power and Chains Luffy: Ace... Ryan-Xehanort: What is the meaning of this?